


you give (and you give) and they take and it's love that you want

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Evil Severus Snape, Horcruxes, Lowercase, Molestation, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: you never knew a life before this one. a part of you did, or thought you did, but that wasn't you, it was you-know-who's soul inside of you. you, harry james potter, knew nothing before you arrived to number four privet drive.





	you give (and you give) and they take and it's love that you want

you never knew a life before this one. a part of you did, or thought you did, but that wasn't you, it was you-know-who's soul inside of you. you, harry james potter, knew nothing before you arrived to number four privet drive. 

but on number four privet drive, you learned a lot. you learned chores, and what family was (something for nice, normal people, and not freaks like you), and above all you learned the rules. the rules mainly consisted of two things: do not ask questions, and don't do anything freakish. 

you would learn later that the rules were designed to fail you. you couldn't know what was freakish without asking questions, and you couldn't ask questions without getting locked in the cupboard without food or getting hit on the head with a frying pan. therefore, you followed the first rule more often than the second. when dudley came to you during recess and took your pants and touched you, you didn't ask why. you didn't tell. when it happened four more times, you told, and got a bump on your head for your troubles. 

"how dare you?! how dare accuse our dudders of such vile, freakish acts! boy, if you're not in your cupboard in ten minutes i'll get this pot on the stove!" 

you ran, and you associated the touches with disgusting unclean feelings, and you considered that this was a new form of torture now that harry-hunting had ended with you on the roof. this was not something that had anything to do with love. 

when years passed, and your freakishness was confirmed and given a name, and you were sent to a school filled with people like you, you somehow thought that there would be nobody like dudley there. but malfoy sneered and laughed and broke your nose. but your potions teacher, filled to the brim with ideas about your parents whom you'd never met, took your robes off during detention and pinned himself to you, talking about evans and potter and revenge. he left you with a acidic taste in your mouth, because he had gone farther than dudley ever had. he was a yearly threat, although some years you had bigger threats to worry about. 

you learned outside of number four privet drive about how you were a freak even among wizards. the dementors looked at you because there were two souls inside of you, and so in order for the world to be safe you would have to die. you learned that a family with seven children would still be willing to consider you their eighth, and you found more of a family there than you ever had among suburban gardens. you found love, somehow, not among touches from people who should have been cousins, not from a man dumbledore trusted for reasons you still will never understand, but you did find love. love had red hair and chudley cannons posters in his room and an inferiority complex. you found a love named ron weasley, and with him you learned that you weren't tainted by what had been done to you. you learned he was safe. with him, you were safe.


End file.
